Bowser's Space Fleet
After Mario defeated Bowser in his Airship base, he moved to his next fleet of ships in space. After can access the second Bowser level of Super Mario New Star by entering the metal door which requires 30 stars in the interior of the castle. Even though it is called his "fleet", there is only a singular airship in the entire level. The path to reach this ship involves many rainbow bridges and very weirdly sloped objects. There are many boxes and rainbows which are slanted at angles which do not look possible to walk on without sliding off. However, you will learn that there are few parts of the platforms in this level, which cant be walked on like a normal straight surface. The Path to Bowser Mario starts on the very bottom of the long path of platforms leading to the airship near Bowser. Jump to the rainbow bridge and walk (it is not a slope at all) up it and across it. Pass the platform with a Thwomp on it to reach a small path of black brick debris. Any side that isn't completely straight can pretty much be walked on normally, which means long jumps are possible. Cross the boxes and Mario will be looking at a pool of lava and a black path going through it. Long jump onto the biggest platform in the lava. This pool of lava consists of a very small path which must be crossed. When Mario lands onto the platform from the black boxes, head towards the other big platform with the Goombas on them and then double jump to the grey edge of the other side. Now the thin path across the lava is reveled. It is actually not as intimidating as it seems. It may be small, but as long as you focus on the center of Mario's shadow, keeping balance isn't too bad, though be careful when turning. At the end is a bigger path which leads to a pool of water as well as a spinning heart...if you forgot the water can heal Mario. Jump into the green area with the water and walk around the side of it (there is a very high chance to fall off if you jump on the border from in the water (if in the water, it is best to jump up above the cage where the side is the widest)) to reach a red and blue area with a Chuckya and a wall hanging over nothing.Use the vertical wall to wall kick up to the top of the platform. Jump across the black boxes (one of sides on the second steep enough to stop jumps, so beware when crossing). Pass the golden metal cap box to the next to rainbow bridges and a slope with many rainbow "step" to reach a huge rainbow slope. This slope has a path of a bright rainbow texture surrounded by a darker one. The darker one signifies that it is steep and Mario will slide off it (it isn't that dangerous though if he does). Run up the slope, avoiding the Fly Guys to reach a floating castle. From the rainbow bridge, jump to the elevator platform in the castle and ride it to the air ship, ignoring the "!" switch which only leads to a red coin. The elevator ride is mostly uneventful. Just dodge the Kuromame near the start and the two rotating amps shouldn't cause an issue. At the top, jump onto the airship and head to the highest part to find another elevator platform which leads to the pipe which brings Mario to Bowser. Bowser is the same as the normal Bowser 2 fight in the original Mario 64. Throw him by the tail into one of the bombs and grab the key that leads to the final area of the tower. Other Stars All star names are fan-made and not official Red Coins of the Space Fleet Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout space. Their locations are as follows: # On a small island in the lava near the goombas # In the corner in the water # On the top of the red and blue wall that Mario must wall-kick up # On the end of one of the rainbow bridges leading to the rainbow slope # On the other end of the rainbow bridge on top of the rainbow slope # Ignore the elevator platform and hit the "!" Switch. This makes boxes that go around it. Jump across them to reach the lower roof. Use the metal box to reach the floating crate (this was not created by the switch) and reach the coin at the very top. Be careful not to break the wooden box! # On the path on the bow of the ship # On a lower green platform on the stern. Backflip to get out easily. When Mario collects all 8, the star is on the ship. NOTE: When Mario collects the star he is warped back to the main castle, so he must complete the stage again to get to Bowser if he hasn't. Gold Mario Rush '''Requires Metal Cap from Strange Valley! '''Mario must use the gold metal cap to activate an underwater switch. After wall kicking up the red / blue wall and crossing the black debris, Mario will come across a Gold Cap box. Use it and hop back across the black boxes (no, you can not long jump from here...) and jump into the water to hit the switch. Then swim/walk into the cage and grab the star. Enemies * Thwomp * Goomba * Chuckya * Fly Guy * Kuromame * Rotating Amp Category:Level Category:Bowser Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Outer Space Category:Music-Mario Party